


Primo Amore Kaizo

by devianzha



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devianzha/pseuds/devianzha
Summary: Kaizo, seorang pelajar yang paling dibanggakan oleh Sekolah Menegah Atas Pulau Rintis. Baginya hidupnya sempurna, disenggani semua orang, pintar, atletis dan populer diantara para perempuan.Tapi hanya karna suatu hari, kesempurnaan hidupnya hancur karna hanya seorang gadis yang hampir menyamainya.Bagaimana cara Kaizo untuk meruntuhkan kesempurnaan gadis itu?





	

## Primo Amore Kaizo

Summarry:

Kaizo, seorang pelajar yang paling dibanggakan oleh Sekolah Menegah Atas Pulau Rintis. Baginya hidupnya sempurna, disenggani semua orang, pintar, atletis dan populer diantara para perempuan.

Tapi hanya karna suatu hari, kesempurnaan hidupnya hancur karna hanya seorang gadis yang hampir menyamainya.

Bagaimana cara Kaizo untuk meruntuhkan kesempurnaan gadis itu?

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios

Warning: OOC, OC (Nesya), Typo bertebaran, AU!

==Prolog==

Kaizo POV

Oke. Bukannya aku mau menyombongkan kesempurnaanku. Tapi hidup memang sempurna. Semuanya berkat perhitunganku yang berhati-hati dalam mengambil sikap dan tindakan sekitarku.

Aku paling disenggani oleh preman sekolah kelas teri yang bahkan hanya melihat lirikan tajamku, bisa membuat mereka lari terpontang panting. Pasti mereka takut kepadaku karna akulah yang membantai seluruh anggota dimarkas mereka saat mereka meminta uang aman sekolah kepadaku.

Aku bisa melawan segerombolah preman berkat ke lincahan dan staminaku yang kuat. Aku sangat suka bertarung melawan para preman pasar, bahkan targetku tahun ini melawan pencuri dan perampok kelas menengah teri. Bagiku, hanya bertarunglah bisa menunjukkan sifat asliku yang selalu aku pendam demi menjadi contoh yang baik adik kecilku.

Selain aku disenggani para preman, Aku juga pintar dalam semua pelajaran terutama pelajaran bahasa asing. Mungkin karna dulu aku sempat tinggal di jepang selama 6 tahun saat SD. Bagiku pelajaran itu hanyalah permainan otak yang ringan, Bahkan bisa saja menjadi sebuah cerita dongeng sebelum tidur.

Tapi bukannya aku ingin sombong lagi ya. Disekolah banyak para perempuan yang berkali-kali memberiku surat cinta dan menyatakan cinta mereka kepadaku. Dan kau tau kenapa mereka tertarik kepadaku? Perempuan bodoh itu bilang “Aku cakeplah, sangat baiklah, pintarlah, atletis sekali, telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari preman lah dsb” Baik? Para perempuan bodoh itu hanya melihat topeng luarku saja, tak tahu dengan jati diriku.

 Tentu saja aku menolak semua surat cinta dan pernyataan cinta mereka. Buang-buang waktu dengan perempuan bodoh seperti mereka. Hasil pengamatanku selama ini, semua perempuan disekolah ini tidak sempurna sepertiku. Ada yang cantik tapi otaknya udang, Ada yang pintar tapi cupu banget, Ada yang atletis tapi tomboy, ada yang bermuka dua dsb nya. Banyak yang tidak sempurna, bahkan buruk sekali.

Tapi bukannya aku mencari perempuan yang sempurna sama sepertiku, aku hanya ingin perempuan yang mengerti dengan sifat jelekku saja. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula semua perempuan itu hanya mementingkan tampilan luarnya, tidak menerima kebusukan seorang laki-laki. Semua perempuan itu tertipu dengan keramahanku dan senyum palsuku, rasanya aku ingin tertawa sinis melihat betapa bodohnya tertipu topeng luarku.

Aku kira hidupku akan membosankan tanpa tantangan lagi, kecuali targetku tahun ini. Tapi ternyata, hari itu datang bagaikan angin topang yang bisa membuatku kewalahan untuk mengendalikannya.

xxxXXxxx

=Kelas 11 IPA 1=

“Kaizo!”Teriak dua sahabat Kaizo yang mengagetkan tidur lelap Kaizo.

“Apaan kalian ini? Enggak lihat tadi aku tidur?”Ucap Kaizo dengan tatapan tajam melihat kedua sahabatnya mengambil kursi dan mendekati Kaizo.

“Masa’ bodoh dengan tidur pagimu, slepping prince~”Ejek salah satu sahabat kaizo berambut hijau tua dengan model rambutnya hampir plontos. Namanya Ejo jo.

“sudahlah,Ejo jo. Nanti kamu kena amukan lagi kayak tempo hari saat menggangu Kaizo tidur dan kamu dilempar ke tempat pembuangan akhir. Dan kau tahu, kamu jadi sangat bau selama pelajaran berlangsung”Ucap seorang berambut unggu cerah jabrik. Namanya Lahap.

“Iya deh. Maaf tadi ngejek..... meskipun kenyataan sih~”Ucap Ejo jo lalu bergumam kecil diakhirnya.

“Kalian ngapain menggangu tidurku? Aku harap kalian menyampaikan yang penting. kalau tidak, aku jitak kalian” Ancam Kaizo yang sudah siap dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

“Ini penting banget tahu, kamu harus dengar baik-baik informasi yang akan kami sampaikan”Bisik Lahap sambil melirik kanan-kirinya, untuk mengamankan informasi penting. Dikarnakan kelas sudah banyak murid yang masuk.

“ini tentang murid baru” bisik Ejo jo.

“Hanya itu? Kalian memang ingin ku jitak ya”Geram Kaizo yang sudah siap melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

“Eits! Tunggu dulu Kaizo! Ini beneran penting banget,tahu. Kami harus memperingatimu untuk menghadapi situasi terburuk.”Ucap lahap yang sudah siap dengan reaksi Kaizo.

“memangnya kenapa dengan murid baru dengan aku, hah!”

“Woles,Kaizo. Tenangkan dirimu dan dengarkan informasi kami dulu. Jangan main kekerasan mulu dong~” bujuk Ejo jo sambil mendudukkan Kaizo kembali.

“Hah~ begini Kaizo, murid baru ini bukan murid baru biasa” Ucap Lahap yang membuka informasi lebih dulu.

“Memangnya dia murid spesial ya?”

“Sangat spesial,Kaizo. Kamu bakalan kaget saat mendengar ini. Dia itu ma-“

**TENGGG! TENG! TENG! WAKTUNYA PELAJARAN!**

Terdengar bel sekolah berbunyi, membuyarkan perkataan Lahap. Dan dengan terpaksa Lahap dan Ejojo harus kembali kekelas mereka karna mereka dengan Kaizo beda kelas. Semua murid dikelas Kaizo sibuk menduduki bangku mereka serta menyiapkan buku pelajaran mereka.

Dengan malasnya, Kaizo mengeluarkan buku paket bahasa Jepang serta buku catatan. Melihat guru sudah memasuki kelas, namun ia bukan guru pelajaran bahasa Jepang melainkan Wali kelas mereka.

“Selamat Pagi semuanya!”Salam Pak guru.

“Pagi Pak!” Sahut semua anak dikelas kecuali Kaizo yang sudah malas.

“Ahem! Hari ini Kelas kita mendapatkan murid baru yang sangat spesial! Kalian semua akan sangat kaget melihatnya~”Ucap Pak guru dengan nada senang.

Sontak, seluruh kelas langsung berisik. Tapi ke berisikan itu berhenti saat mendengar suara dari luar kelas.

“Pak guru! Jangan buat saya malu dong. Kan jadinya saya tidak berani masuk”Ucap lembut murid baru itu.

“Wao! Murid barunya cewek nih!”Sorak gembira salah satu murid.

“Sudahlah. Jangan malu-malu, semuanya sudah penasaran denganmu” bujuk pak guru.

“ba-baiklah.”

Pelahan tapi pasti, semua mata tertuju kepada murid baru termasuk Kaizo yang penasaran dengan ucapan Lahap dan Ejojo yang sayangnya terpotong oleh bel sekolah. Murid baru itu berambut brunette sebahu tergerai rapi, ia memiliki warna mata yang unik, seulas senyum malu-malu sambil memainkan helaian rambutnya dan aura gadis polos.

“Na-namaku Nesya, sa-sa-salam kenal” Ucap Nesya sambil malu-malu.

“UOOOOOOO!!! AKHIRNYA ADA GADIS MANIS DIKELAS KITA!!!” Sorak para siswa kecuali Kaizo.

“Eh! Sialan kalian laki-laki. Kalian kira kami apaan!?”Bentak salah satu siswi yang tersinggung.

“Habisnya~ kalian para perempuan kasar sih~~ Kan lumayan ada angin sejuk masuk kekelas kita” Sanggah salah satu siswa.

“Eh? Angin sejuk? Kalian tidak buka jendela ya?” Ucap Nesya dengan tampang polos.

“Nesya,itu bukan maksud arti sebenarnya. Maksudnya setelah melihatmu mereka merasa senang dan tentram” Jelas Pak guru maksud perkataan salah satu anak muridnya.

“Oh! Kalau gitu..... Aku juga senang melihat keakraban kalian sekelas. Hehehehehe!” Tawa Nesya sambl mengelus-elus kepala belakangnya.

Saat itu juga, semua murid terpana melihat senyum dan pujian Nesya. Para laki-laki langsung deg-degan kecuali Kaizo yang tidak punya perasaan. Tapi sampai para perempuan ikut deg-degan dan ingin memeluknya.

“Apa ada mau yang bertanya tentang Nesya?”Tanya pak guru sambil melihat sekeliling kelas.

“Ada! Sudah punya pacar?”Tanya salah siswi dari barisan tengah agak kedepan.

“Maaf.... aku tidak punya pacar.....”Ucap pelan Nesya.

“Umurmu berapa, Nesya?”Tanya Azroy,murid dari baris depan.

“Eh? Em..... A-a-aku.....”

“Kenapa kau tanya? Pastikan umurnya 16 atau 17 tahun kan?”

“Kan Cuma mastiin aja. Kalau seumuran mungkin aku dan dia sudah jodoh~”Ucap Azroy sambil berfikir betapa indahnya bisa berpacaran dengan Nesya.

“Ngimpi sana!”goda teman sebelah sambil menonjok pelan bahu.

“Ta-ta-tapi, Mas ya-yakin ma-ma-mau menerima ku?”Tanya Nesya yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

“yakin kok~ apa sih tidak buat kamu~~” Malah Azroy melontarkan gombal garing.

“jijik!”Ucap para siswi mendengar ucapan gombal.

Kaizo menatap murid baru dengan rasa sedikit penasaran dan mengamati. Dari pengamatannya, Murid baru itu hanyalah murid biasa yang terlihat imut tapi bisa saja dia memakai topeng luar untuk menarik perhatian.

_“Apanya yang akan membuatku dalam posisi bahaya maupun sulit? Dia terlihat lemah sekali seperti gadis-gadis otak dangkal ini”_ Batin Kaizo yang lalu menajamkan tatapan mata rubynya.

“A-a-a-aku...... masih.... 14 tahun......”gumam pelan Nesya. Lalu Nesya menutup seluruh wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan kedua tangan kecilnya

“......Eh?”

_*Semua otak dikelas tengah LOADING...... 25% ....60% ....99%......100%*_

“EHHHHH!? 14 TAHUN!?” Teriak semua orang termasuk Kaizo yang terkejut.

Seorang murid baru yang manis itu..... masih muda 2 atau 3 tahun dari mereka. Kenapa murid semuda dia bisa memasuki Kelas 11 IPA 1 ketika teman seumurannya masih dibangku SMP!?

=To be continued=

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya.... bisa buat cerita KaizoOC AU TTwTT maafkan diriku yang enggak terlalu bisa menulis cerita dengan baik =='''a dan aku author baru di dunia AO3. Aku berharap para pembaca senang dengan ceritaku ( ^w^)/*\\(>w< )


End file.
